


Circle of Life

by Srash



Category: Bleach
Genre: All canon characters are cameo only, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: In Karakura Town, numerous Human Souls disappeared without any trace. To investigate on the matter, Gotei 13 sends out a group of four Shinigami. Soon after their arrival in the human world, Srash Samebito, Raz Shirazu, Tanaka Hanabata and Ronin meet a Soul named [AN: WIP] pursued by Hollows.[AN 24.06.2020: Canceled]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost Souls, Shinigami Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

> After spending months with nothing else than making attempts to rewrite my entire fictional universe, going through one writer's block after another and the usual "Lemme ditch everything and pretend it never happened, fuck writing etc. etc." tantrums, I found myself back in the seat. 
> 
> This story is now my project for the second half of the year and although it is planned to only take fourteen weeks (one week per chapter) I might as well say that it's done by the end of the year to keep it easy.

Again, it happened again! Another Soul disappeared from the radar suddenly without a trace.

Nervous did the Shinigami in charge type in commands to his computer muttering, “How? How is this even possible?”

Without any forewarning, the Soul had vanished. No sign of a Hollow in proximity to consume it, or that of a Shinigami who would perform _Konso_ on that Soul. Nothing of the two possibilities responsible for the disappearance of a Human Soul was present and that was what made the Shinigami who monitored the Human World worry.

Behind him did the door open and someone entered the monitoring room, wearing a lab coat over his Shihakusho.

“Hm, you’re still here, Akon?”

Surprised flinching from being called by his name, Akon turned his head over the shoulder to see who it was. His eyes went wide and he gasped in surprise.

Tall, a face bearing resemblance to that of a fish with webbed ears, gills on the cheeks and headfin. Akon saw at those black eyes with blue iris who saw back to him as he apologized, “I am sorry, lieutenant. I was just-“

Cut off mid-sentence, the lieutenant concluded the rest of it by mustering the screen, “Monitoring Souls in the Human World? Like you do for the past three weeks all by yourself?”

“….Yes,” Akon answered nervous and embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Not the first time that Raz Shirazu, vice-captain of the twelfth division, met Akon at late night in the monitoring room observing Souls. Neither minding nor caring about it. Akon volunteered to do night shifts others tried their best to avoid.

Raz walked towards the console Akon used and questioned him if he saw anything. He did not expect to hear about an interesting discovery the researcher made since the Human World was, at least to Raz, uninteresting.

“No Sir, I-“ And Akon was interrupted once again, this time from the alarm sound making him and Raz turn their attention at the wall covering screen. What they saw happening left Akon speechless. To witness eleven Souls disappearing from the screen in just about five seconds without any Hollow or Shinigami signature was _unpleasant_ to watch. Not even a traceable Reiatsu signature seemed present.

Only a startled Akon whose fingers trembled above the keyboard. Until he heard the voice of the lieutenant snap him out of it.

“Did something like this happen before?”

Still unable to say a word, Akon simply nodded to confirm.

“I’ll inform the captain.”

Raz turned himself around on fast soles to the door he went through as he gave Akon an order, “Continue with the observation, Akon.”

Akon made an affirmative nod and sat down.

“Yes, lieutenant Shirazu.”

\---

Captain Kurotsuchi was furious. „For your sake…“ His sentence began, spoken in an utmost displeased tone after he had be woken in the middle of the night by no one else than his vice-captain. “I hope it is important, Raz.”

The captain from the twelfth division stood in the open frame of his quarter’s door facing Raz who of _all people_ had the _audacity_ to knock at his captain’s door and wake him for a reason that hopefully was urgent! Or else Mayuri would give Raz a lesson he certainly will not forget.

“Numerous Souls have been disappearing in the Human World,” Raz answered calm.

Kurotsuchi furrowed.

“Is this _everything_?” He asked. 

Again, Raz calmly answered with, “Yes.”

“You useless piece of wood! How does your ant-brain, if you even possess a brain in the _first place_ , come to the conclusion waking me for such NONSENSE?!” Mayuri Kurotsuchi furiously yelled at his incompetent subordinate in a volume certainly heard all over their division.

Nevertheless, Raz Shirazu kept his calm and added to his report that the disappearance of Souls seemed reoccurring according what Akon told him earlier.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Captain Kurotsuchi sighed in anger. The nerves his subordinate had, the sheer idiocy of what he said made him almost lose his mind. Souls disappearing was common and nothing out of the ordinary. Be it via Konso, the _Soul Burial_ , or and that appeared to be the much likelier scenario, a Hollow consumed them. Therefore, it puzzled him in ways beyond his understanding why Raz came to him with this nonsense at this time of the _night_.

“Raz, you get exactly _one_ more chance to make yourself less of an idiot and give me _one_ good reason for why you are here.”

Contrary to expectations did Raz remain calm as he reasoned his disturbance, “Because eleven souls all at once disappeared without any Hollow or Shinigami in the vicinity. They disappeared just like that leaving no trace of what might have caused their disappearance.”

Now this sparked Kurotsuchi’s interest, his golden eyes widened for just a second, “Oh? Eleven? All at once?”

Raz’s nod confirmed it, watched at the thinking expression on his captain’s face. Then he was assigned with a task: to review the protocols from the past two months, see if there has been a pattern appearing in the disappearance of Souls with regard to Souls lost to Hollows and Souls brought to Soul Society via Konso.

Souls in that number do not disappear just like that.

“Be done until dawn,” Mayuri added to his order and gloated at his subordinate.

“Dawn?”

Mayuri nonchalantly waved with the hand as if he did not care about the subtle complain in his voice, “See it as punishment for interrupting my sleep.”

Accepting the punishment as he called with a nod, Raz quickly found himself rebuked again from his captain, “What are you idiot waiting for? Get to work!”

With that _politely_ as the division captain could say it, he slammed the door shut in front of his vice-captain.

Sunrays and the song of birds woke Srash on this morning. Green eyes blinked, squeezed shut as he stretched all limbs apart and opened them slowly after. Raising his body from the soft mattress so he sat on it, he took a breath of morning air to welcome the new day.

A knock at the door made him turn the head to it, asked loud, and clear, “Yes?”

“Excuse me, Lord Srash. I am here to bring you your breakfast,” The voice of the servant on the other side of the door answered. Srash guessed that he must have been waiting there for him to wake up. “May I serve now?”

“You may enter,” He answered from his bed, watching the door slid open and the servant enter with a wooden tray in his hand.

Wearing a black yukata, the short black haired servant with brown eyes, set the tray on his master’s bed, right onto his legs covered by the blanket. Steamed rice, grilled fish, miso soup, a boiled egg and a cup of tea, from the smell lemon tea was on the tray.

“I hope it is to your liking, my lord.”

Srash smiled, gazed at the servant and said, “Thanks. You can leave now.”

Bowing first the servant turned around leaving the room with closing the door behind him.

Srash began to eat starting with the egg. Sharp teeth easily tore through its softness, tore off one half and chew it into pieces he swallowed. Next had been the fish left unseasoned remaining its natural taste he favored. Enjoying its taste with a small sip of tea, lemon flavor mixed with that of the fish summoning a smile onto his face.

That smile changed into annoyance the second the door swung open and a young man stomped into his room screaming, “Good morning, big bro-!”

So fast it was impossible to dodge. The other half of Srash’s breakfast egg was between his chopsticks, launched at the intruder hitting him right in the face, and threw him backwards on the floor. Quickly did he jump back on his feet yelling, “Wha- what was that for?!”

Srash’s answer consisted of three words, “I am breakfasting.” And then added another five, “And you disturbed me, Ryo.”

Wiping the egg remains off his face, Ryo huffed aggravated. Certainly, there could have been a different way to say that without spoiling food he now had in his hand. “Wasting food is not good Srash,” Ryo scolded his older brother eating out of his hand.

Srash chuckled as he watched him. One might say that he did not waste it but instead _violently handed it over_ to his younger brother who licked his hand clean while some bits of the egg clung to his face.

Ryo came to Srash’s bed, sat down on it and checked his appearance. His long white hair looked messy, needed to be comb. Green eyes looked switched between him, the food and the open window as he brought his teacup to his lips with one of his two scaled hands.

He who sat right next to his legs had red eyes, short black and back-combed hair. Like Srash he had sharp teeth and pointed ears, but no scales on his hands. Hands he wiped clean on the elder’s blanket much to his dislike but Ryo shrugged only.

“So, little brother, why are you here?” Srash wanted to know. Common for Ryo was it to snuck into his room for basically no reason other than to pester his big brother and then leave with a laugh on his face. Despite his appearance and age, Ryo acted more childish than mature.

Shown by Ryo shrugging and raising both hands counter-questioning, “Must I have a reason to visit my brother?” With a dramatic undertone in his voice.

Seriously, if Srash ever learned how to put up a Kido barrier he would hesitate to either lock his room with one or Ryo inside one. “You of all people should,” He pointed out finishing his tea and put the tray off his legs so he could retract them and climb out his bed. Standing on both feet next to his brother who looked up to him, Srash walked over to the dresser to change attires.

Ryo sat there, put one leg over the other and watched how Srash took off his sleeping yukata and put on his Shinigami uniform. The black Shihakusho suited him fine, it radiated authority only underlined by the sensation of Srash’s Reiatsu. He adjusted the uniform, tied a red sash around his waistline and put on a pair of white socks as a servant first knocked, requested permission to enter before sliding the door open and bowed to his two young masters.

“Apologize my intrusion, Lord Srash and Lord Ryo.”

Ryo scratched his chest while Srash finished changing and asked them then why they were here.

Voice full of respect for the two lords who did not really seem to care about his appearance, the servant said, “Your rickshaw has arrived, Lord Srash.” And saw how Srash turned around walking towards the door about to leave as suddenly, Ryo called out to him.

“Wait.”

Halting and turning his head to him, Ryo first reached over to the nightstand, got the comb from the top drawer and approached Srash, “Your hair’s a mess, let me fix that.”

To Srash’s question, “You do know that a rickshaw waits for me, right?” Ryo shrugged careless and returned,

“As if I would allow you to embarrass yourself with such messy hair on your first day.”

Srash chuckled and Ryo laughed.

“Very well. But in case I get scolded for being late, I blame you.”

Rolling the eyes in an annoyed fashion, Ryo groaned, “Thankfully I am not a Shinigami.”

***

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi never has been a man who wasted time. The moment he entered the monitoring room this morning, his one and only word was, “Report.” Directed at his vize-captain.

Immediately did Raz Shirazu turn his frame to him and reported after going through protocols of the past two months, “Within two months, a total of ninety- four Human Souls vanished from our radars. At first occasionally, one or two souls per day, the number increased to three Souls per day after two weeks. None of these Souls received a Soul Burial nor were they eaten by Hollows. In fact, it appears as that even Hollows fell victim to this unknown phenomenon.”

Humming in satisfaction and thought, the captain rubbed his chin.

What he first assumed to be nothing but a nuisance irrelevant in his eyes turned out to be a fascinating mystery. Souls do not simply _vanish_ without any trace, neither Human nor Hollow. There always has been something causing this disappearance, be it through the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami or the maw of a Hollow. The fact that Hollows were affected by this and not behind it, considering that Hollows were in possession of a mind developed enough to execute such a thing, it only _added_ to the scientist’s and head of the Research and Development Institute’s curiosity.

In second he reviewed reports of his lieutenant, fond of how detailed everything was, which due to the unknown reason behind those disappearances lacked a conclusion.

Said lack was unacceptable and lead to the captain’s order, “Raz, you will investigate on this. Go to the Human World and find out why these ninety-four Souls disappeared without trace.”

Dumbfounded did the vize-captain look at his superior. Another punishment for waking Mayuri in the middle of the night?

“With all due respect, Captain Kurotsuchi, but I-“

With one glare Mayuri shot at him, his voice was gone and Mayuri’s to hear, “Have something better to do?” His question came with faked care of whatever reason his imbecile lieutenant might come up with. Confused he asked Raz if anything he currently worked at, any project, research or study was any more important than to investigate on this matter. Mayuri’s voice fill with almost deadly threat as he stepped closer to the taller, but still below him, Shinigami, “Is there _anything_ more important enough that makes you think you can defy your _Captain’s_ order, _Lieutenant_ Raz Shirazu?”

He said his name so slow, as if he was dissecting with utmost care, that Raz’s backfin jumped up; a physical warning signal telling Raz how endangered his life was. Only one word could save him now from whatever punishment Mayuri Kurotsuchi already planned to have him endure for his disobedience.

A clear “No.” left his sharp toothed mouth.

Mayuri squinted at him, appreciated the return of his sanity; despite him being a pain and nuisance beyond measure, Mayuri was not eager searching for a new vice-captain, especially not when he had _better_ things to do with his precious time Raz _again_ costed him enough already.

“Well then, what are you waiting for, idiot?” Mayuri yelled at him annoyed. “Get back to work and make yourself useful!”

Vice-Captain Shirazu nodded, apologized and swiftly left the room to do as he was told.

Cursing under his breath and gritting his teeth, Mayuri threw his hands around. Moments like this made him wonder if he was the only person in this division with a functioning brain.

\---

Tanaka had been honest with Raz, “Are you for real? Of all people, you ask _me_?” After the twelfth division vice-captain requested him to join his mission to the Human World.

He honestly came _all the way_ from the Research and Development Institute to the Seventh Division Headquarter to ask _him_?

“You once said _come to me whenever you need me_ , remember?” Raz reminded the blonde buzzcut Shinigami with blue-silver eyes of an offer he made years ago only to have him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Shrugging then, Tanaka rubbed his neck and clicked his tongue, “Yes I _did_ say that. But certainly not for something like this and _certainly_ not after you dumped me.” He admitted annoyance in the voice and eyes half lidded to underline his argument.

Two years and Tanaka still seemed to be mad at Raz.

“That again? Tanaka, how often do I have to tell you that I did not want but _had_ to?”

And still, the vice-captain showed a severe lack of understanding; truly mind-blowing considering to which division he belonged.

A sudden voice broke between the lieutenant’s and seated officer’s conversation, “Vice-Captain Shirazu, what is the meaning of this?”

Both Shinigami averted their glance to the one who approached them. About Tanaka’s height with black hair tied to a ponytail, bushy eyebrows and goatee. He wore a frameless pair of red sunglasses and had a scar along the left side of his face.

Jin’emon Kotsubaki, lieutenant of the seventh division and currently acting-captain of said division. He crossed broad arms over his chest and repeated his initial question directed to the twelfth division lieutenant curious to know why he came to his division.

Raz, who overtopped Tanaka and Jin’emon, briefly explained the situation to his fellow vice-captain subsequently adding, “I am now looking for Shinigami to join me. Based on mine and eighth seat Tanaka Hanabata’s previous relationship, my choice fell on him.”

 _Sure_ , Tanaka thought whilst trying to keep his face as relaxed as possible while at the same time boiling on the inside, _why not just tell him that we used to do it?_ Back then, Raz’s apparent lack of understanding when some things should definitely not leave closed doors was something that made Tanaka fond of him. Now however it is just simply inappropriate especially in front of no one else than Tanaka’s vice-captain!

Jin’emon’s left brow went up on that. Did Raz honestly argue himself with a once relationship between himself and his subordinate? A man of his intellect and position certainly could come up with a better explanation than the one he offered. However did vice-captain Kotsubaki see no reason for not taking it for serious.

He decided, “Very well, Raz. I let you take eighth seat Hanabata on your mission.” Immediately had Tanaka turn at him to make a complaint before a raised hand stopped the sentence lingering in his throat, “Under one condition.”

Raz nodded, “I listen.”

“You take at least two additional officers from two divisions with you,” Jin’emon said.

“I agree to these terms.”

And so the two vice-captains literally decided over Tanaka’s head without giving him a chance to say anything against this decision. Though it did feel strange to be in this position, part of him accepted this since the decision makers were vice-captains and Tanaka, a seated officer, had to do as ordered.

“Excellent. I let the Senkaimon be prepared for our departure in the next morning. Tanaka, I will send you a Jigukucho later to give you specifics,” Raz Shirazu concluded the meeting with Jin’emon nodding and Tanaka doing so as well, but more out of duty than because he wanted to.

Raz bowed respectful and left the seventh’s headquarter with Tanaka glaring at his back, fists clenched until the hand of his vice-captain made him ease.

“Let us talk.”

\---

Standing there waiting, Ronin’s eyes were directed to the main entrance door of the Samebito family’s estate. Made from white and red stone, a solemn palace-like building housing one of the oldest known noble families.

Being there since dawn long before the rickshaw for Lord Srash arrived, Ronin waited on spot not moving as it was expected from him.

Ronin’s appearance was that of a fairly tall man with gray-blue skin, raven black hair tied to a ponytail and yellow eyes, wearing a black Shihakusho and his Zanpakuto on the back.

He saw around to the old apple tree in full bloom, its crown covered in white blossoms. Those who fell down almost gracefully, landed on a marvelous field of flowers. White irises paired together with red dianthuses, the two flowers resembling the Samebito family’s royalty and gratitude. The dianthuses seemed grateful to be with the royal iris, returned this favor by protecting them with their numbers.

Two servants pushing and holding it open, standing proud with their heads low as their masters stepped out opened the estate’s front door.

Ryo chuckled at how the servants showed respect for his brother while doing something ordinary yet believe it was an honor to do it for their lord.

Srash walked over the stone path towards the rickshaw where Ronin bend the knee before greeting the white haired Samebito, “Good morning, Lord Srash, Lord Ryo.”

The younger brother looked at the kneeling Shinigami. Not for a moment did he move a muscle, until Srash returns his greet with that velvet-like voice of his and requested him to join him in the rickshaw, much to Ronin’s surprise; as commoner and guard of Srash, he was meant to walk next to his rickshaw and not sit in it, a right reserved for those who ruled. However, Srash explained his decision on himself being on a schedule _someone_ made even tighter.

Ryo groaned and rolled his eyes, regretting that he even bothered to comb his stupid brother’s hair.

Ronin nodded to the truth in his master’s words, “I understand, my Lord.” And sat down in the rickshaw instantly feeling strange and uncomfortable.

The two Samebito brothers hugged as farewell with Ryo saying, “Have fun, big brother.” Just before he made his way back to Seireitei.

\---

Ronin felt honored. To sit right in front of his master in the rickshaw he would have walked next to, looking at Srash with yellow eyes not averting their gaze once. All while his master did not bother to do so, eyeing the street they drove through and people they passed by.

Fourth District of Rukongai, _Ryuugamine_ , home of the Samebito family and their domain. When the rickshaw passed by the people living there, some showed respect by bowing or greeting the young Shinigami they recognized as member of the ruling family. Srash returned their kindness with hand waves and a fond smile presenting sharp teeth to them.

Ronin smiled as well. To sit here and watch his master show gratitude to the people of Ryuugamine was an honor.

\---

In thought lost, Tanaka walked barefoot over wooden floor. Hours have passed since he had been assigned to accompany vice-captain Raz Shirazu to the Human World for some kind of investigation. No idea why it had to be _him_ of all people except the fact that he and Raz once were close. Also no idea why seventh division vice-captain Jin’emon Kotsubaki only agreed to Raz’s recruitment request when the latter would take two additional Shinigami with.

Nonsense, until Kotsubaki told Tanaka his reasons.

“Because right now, Gotei 13 needs to stay united.”

With a look on the overall situation, Gotei 13 currently suffered from. Seven divisions lost their captain together with their vice-captain in some cases, leaving the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in a desolate state they aimed to overcome by closing the gaps as fast as possible. Right now, only the twelfth was lucky enough to quick replacing their lost captain and vice-captain with Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Raz Shirazu, while divisions like the seventh were currently lead by their vice-captain. Considering this, the right now best course of action was to tighten bonds between those divisions eventually allowing the entire Gotei 13 to overcome this crisis.

Great words spoken by someone who if Tanaka were to be asked should be the next captain.

Those words nevertheless did not change the fact that he had to go on a mission with the one he once had been so close with and now so distant.

“Dammit,” He cursed and kept walking.

\---

Through the northern Senkaimon, also known as _Black Ridge Gate_ , the rickshaw with Srash Samebito and Ronin entered Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls.

The ride continued for a few more hundred meters inside until Srash instructed the driver to halt, “Thank you, I will walk the rest of the way myself.” Standing up from his seat to leave the carriage when Ronin humble apologized and walked out first in a guarding way; a silly act here inside of Soul Society’s core but to Ronin, who had been taught and trained for this from the moment he could walk, important.

To reach out his hand and hold the scaled hand of the Samebito lord as he stepped onto the ground, let go and have it hang at his side.

Srash took a breath of the air, noticed how different it was from Ryuugamine’s air, pure.

“Lord Srash, is everything alright?” Ronin asked after the white-haired Shinigami just stood there breathing for some seconds.

He reassured him, “It is.” And made way to his destination with the other behind him, body language telling that Ronin was ready to draw his Zanpakuto the moment any danger would near.

Together they arrived at where Srash aimed for.

The Eighth Division headquarter.

In front of its gates, did Ronin halt and bend his knee before raising word at Srash, “My Lord, I now have to leave you and return to my division.”

Srash turned around to rest a hand on his guardian’s head, thanked him for the escort, “You did well.”

A wave of pride washed over Ronin’s being to the praise. He stood up showing a breaming face to Srash who smiled with a closed mouth and then walked towards his division.

\---

Ronin returned to the barracks of the Eleventh Division. Just as he passed their gate he felt a strong Reiatsu closing in on him. Out of reflex he drew his Zanpakuto quick enough to dodge the attack of the Shinigami who aimed for him. A sound of clashing metal and two warriors facing each other for seconds until the attack pulled back, blade still aimed at the raven-haired Ronin who sheathed his blade.

Ronin sighed playful exhausted, “Will you ever stop trying, Akihiko?”

A man of average height with spiky black hair fading into orange and toned body build whose orange eyes fixated Ronin as target while he remained in battle-ready pose.

“Not until I defeat you, third seat Ronin!” Akihiko stubbornly answered, bold in his new attempt to strike down the other. Only this time, with no Zanpakuto in his hand, Ronin simply used his bare hand to grab Akihiko’s face and slammed him onto the ground.

Caught under that strong grasp, Akihiko attempted to free himself, swung wildly with his blade until he felt how his arm was violently grabbed and forced down, no chance to resist against this brute force of a man who had Akihiko’s other arm under his left foot and right knee pressed into the stomach.

Once he realized how futile resistance was, Akihiko yields and admits defeat to Ronin. Right after he was freed and looked straight into the third seat officer’s face above him. An intimidating sight for sure, radiating strength that only someone from Gotei 13’s strongest division could have. A man who held out his hand to the defeated one helping him to get back on his feet and pat Akihiko on the shoulder as praise for trying.

\---

Night came over Soul Society.

Tanaka entered his room in the seventh division barracks, a small cabin housed by the eighth seat. The walls were decorated with fiery emblems and banners, the futon on the ground awaited him and the drawer on the right had a replace uniform at the ready. Tanaka took off his uniform and tabi and laid down on his bed about to fall asleep.

Today had been a day he just wanted to be done with. Unfortunately the Jigokucho announcing itself with melodic ringing flew through the open window interfered with that want.

Holding his hand out to have the Hell butterfly land on a finger, Tanaka listened to the message stored inside its fragile form.

Raz’s voice appeared and he flinched. Talking about the mission parameters, their scheduled departure via the Senkaimon to Karakura Town in the Human World, and that the divisions eight and eleven send one Shinigami each to assist.

“What makes this a joint operation of the seventh, eighth, eleventh and twelfth division, lead by me, vice-captain of Division Twelve, Raz Shirazu,” The message finished with Raz’s voice having that same emotion lacking pace without any tone; there was a time when Tanaka had been fond of listening to this voice, made him smile, but that time passed.

Once the Jigokucho delivered the message, it flapped its wings and left the same way it came in with another melodic ringing.

Tanaka sighed and rested his head on the hands, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Karakura Town, 1901

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as all preparations are finished, Raz Shirazu's Shinigami squad heads to the Human World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ask for one thing: leave comments. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or were 50/50 with. I can't improve if I don't know what I should improve.

“A joint operation?”

Srash head those words from his captain, Shunsui Kyoraku from the eighth division, he showed a questioning face.

“That’s what vice-captain Kotsubaki suggested after he had a little conversation with young Raz from the twelfth about it and requested one of his for it earlier this morning,” Captain Kyoraku explained it as he sat on the balcony of his office laid back with a bottle of sake next to him.

He did not pay much attention to the details Shirazu told Kotsubaki, who passed them on to Kyoraku afterwards, but from how the vice-captain made it sound it did seem important. Important enough to make Jin’emon come to the Eighth Division together with Raz to propose their offer towards him. What did convince Shunsui to agree on this from the outside appearing _simple_ mission that certainly not required so many Shinigami was the current condition of Seireitei’s Court Guards.

In total, seven divisions were without captain, vice-captain or even both and so far only the twelfth division filled its gap.

Shunsui poured some sake in a small cup and drank out of it as he talked with Srash, “Reight now we need to strengthen our lines and what would be best than putting our heads together for a little adventure?” His carefree tone with that cup at his lips, the unbothered expression of his face like nothing to worry about existed.

“Nothing, I guess,” Srash answered the he thought to be question directed at him.

Shunsui’s eyes glanced over to the young Shinigami who knelt next to him, vice-captain badge only hours ago. A face showing calmness and patience, but also appeared a little too stiff for the captain’s liking. Must come from today being Srash’s first day at the Eighth Division serving as new installed vice-captain after he transferred from the fourth. Not much about the man with the white hair and scaled hands was known to him, other than that Srash came from the Samebito family, is the oldest of four brothers and before his current position held the rank of the Fourth Seat in the Fourth Division.

“Say Srash, how would you like it when I assign you to join vice-captain Shirazu’s mission?”

The questioned one’s answer came as expected, “I would say yes, Captain Kyoraku.”

Shunsui muttered, “Thought so.” And noticed a little smile appear on his new lieutenant’s face.

So he could smile!

\---

Easily did Ronin dodge the wooden blade slash of his fellow squad member, blocked another his own weapon and caught a third one coming from left his bare hand. All three Shinigami stared at the Third Seat who gripped the bokken’s blade tugging it towards himself. With his strength, he moved its wielder as well, close enough for Ronin to hit him in the face with the elbow.

Grunting in pain he loosened hold and let go of the bokken Ronin in a swift move swung and held it by the handle to attack the two others. Takes him nothing to knock them on the floor of the eleventh division dojo.

Other squad members watched them, all kneeling on the ground, eyes at those who were defeated and the one who defeated them. The three crawled away, one of them covered his face with a hand, and blood ran down obviously from a broken nose.

“Next!” Ronin called out to the rest, voice strict and determined.

Only one dared to stand up, his bravery put a sharp toothed grin on Ronin’s face who dropped the stolen wooden blade and got in fighting stance when suddenly, a the dojo door slid open and a giant figure with dark taint struggled to get through and inside the training room.

Everyone looked at the man coming in and immediately lowered their heads together with their superior officer, “Captain Kiganjo!” Ronin exclaimed.

Eleventh Division Captain, _Kenpachi_ Kiganjo, a giant man with a very rough appearance, chipped fingernails, dark body hair and facial hair. His dark brown eyes roamed through his subordinates and targeted third seat Ronin to inform him, that he will join vice-captain Shirazu from the twelfth division for a mission to the Human World.

His thunderous voice underlined the given order Ronin confirmed without question.

And then, he continued training with his comrades.

\---

At the Senkaimon early in the morning, Kaien begged Raz with put together hands, “Pleaaase let me come with you!” Who showed him nothing but a neutral, unbothered face.

“No,” He responded to the Thirteenth Division vice-captain’s plead. For whatever misfortune, word about his mission appeared to have spread among the Gotei 13’s lieutenants and of course did Kaien Shiba take initiative. “Did Jin’emon this four-eyed jerk tell you about this?”

Unfortunately for him, the taller vice-captain had _no use_ for the shorter.

“I already assembled a squad for this mission.”

Nevertheless, Kaien remained persistent, hand gestures supported his question, “But _one_ more wouldn’t be a problem, right?” Pointed with his thumb to himself and bragged, “Especially when that one is a genius yours truly, Kaien Shiba!” Making that trademark brash grin of his.

Raising an eyebrow, Raz commented that statement with a promise laid in sarcasm, “Kaien, the moment I call you _genius_ will be the day we have to deal with the Quincy again.”

Dumbfounded, Kaien asked, “Aren’t they extinct?”

All Raz, who in this moment remembered that Kaien failed to understand sarcasm most of the time, only gave one word as answer, “Exactly.”

Kaien shrugged.

“Whatever you say, old man.” He teased the _older_ Shinigami whose stare and clawed fingers pinching the youngster’s cheeks meant nothing but life-threatening danger.

The nearing sound of sandals and geta called both Raz Shirazu’s and Kaien Shiba’s attention to the three Shinigami; their timing couldn’t be any more perfect as Kaien feared for his cheeks when Raz pinched them like only an old person could.

Srash Samebito, vice-captain of division eight, Tanaka Hanabata the eighth seat from seven and third seat Ronin of eleven.

From safe distance Kaien mustered them only to ask in doubt and finger pointing at those three Shinigami, “They…they are _your_ squad?”

Raz addressed a curious look at his same ranked officer, lips moved and voice appeared, “Yes. Why?”

Kaien sighed, eyebrows knit together as he listened to his explanation, “This is a joined operation to strengthen the bonds between divisions of the thirteen court guard squads currently suffering from the loss of their captain, vice-captain or both.”

 _Reasonable_ , Kaien agreed on that, but curious why only three Shinigami were on this mission and not seven, since seven divisions were affected.

“Despite the comradely intent on the surface, this mission is nothing but a simple investigation not expected to require much time and therefore not need a great squad.”

Wondering if Raz had answer for every question, as the much older Shinigami seemed to have, Kaien tried to a weakpoint, “And why don’t you take Sousuke with you? Think he’d be the perfect-“

Mid-sentence, just as Kaien Shiba wanted to say the next word, Raz cut him off, “Because he creeps me out.” Blue eyes in black saw at his eyes, big and full surprise.

“More than Captain Kurotsuchi?” Kaien _had_ to ask, he _had_ to.

“Yes.”

Unable to find words for this statement, over than both his eyebrows up and mouth gaping, Kaien turned his focus on Raz’s finally in front of them standing squad members. Returning to his senses, the thirteenth division lieutenant showed to be curious about who the _lucky ones_ are.

“Seventh Division, Eighth Seat, Tanaka Hanabata.” The blonde with buzzcut introduced himself and received a nod of approval from Kaien.

“Next.”

“Vice-captain of the Eighth Division, Srash Samebito. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, vice-captain Shiba,” Formally does Srash introduce himself, earning a inspecting look from Kaien.

“Samebito?” He asked. “Like the royal family, Samebito?”

Stemming from a royal family himself, however much more down-to-earth and rough in behavior and speech, Kaien mustered the blue-gray face of Srash, recognized the sharp teeth, pointed ears and gills-like marks under the eyes as the trademark traits of the family ruling over Ryuugamine in North Rukongai.

Srash confirmed his guess, “That is correct.” Continued the little icebreaker, “And you must be from the Shiba family, am I right?” Referred to the tattoo on Kaien’s left forearm.

Proud to be recognized Kaien pose in front of the tall man, thumb directing at himself to make himself known to the fellow royal, “That is correct! I am Kaien Shiba, member of the Shiba family and vice-captain of the Thirteenth Division! It’s nice to meet you, Srash Samebito!”

Srash smiled appreciative while Raz glanced at him, thoughts at how this man managed to complete a six-year curriculum in two years followed by taken as vice-captain of a court guard when Raz with his more than six-hundred years of age _only_ became vice-captain because the situation demanded it.

More or less.

Kaien patted Srash on the shoulder to welcome him _in the club_ and directed his attention to the last one remaining Shinigami left unintroduced, “And you, big man? What’s your story?”

Ronin first bowed before he made himself known with a deep, guttural sounding voice, “Third Seat from the Eleventh Division, Ronin.”

“Oi…Raz,” Kaien’s eyes moved over to look at Raz as he pointed at the tall man with a finger, the one with the black hair tied to a ponytail, not the one with white hairs or the blonde who thanks to his geta was _almost_ as tall as Srash and Ronin, while they _all three_ were taller than Kaien! “Why do you take someone from eleven with you? Didn’t you say-?“

“Safety measure,” Raz responded quick adding that although he does not expect any trouble on this mission to happen, to be on the safe side could not hurt.

“Uh huh,” had been Kaien’s response.

Eventually did Tanaka raise the voice towards Raz, “Excuse me for asking but, can we go now?” With an expression showing tiredness, as if Tanaka did not sleep properly the last night and the fish-like appearing Raz assumed why.

“Yes, we can.”

In front of the four-men squad, and Kaien who turned himself around, the Senkaion slowly swung open showing a bright white light from which four Hell Butterflies came from.

“Let’s go.”

Raz, Srash, Tanaka and Ronin walked towards the gate as Kaien wished them farewell and a successful mission.

“Let’s have a drink when you’re back!”

\---

The yard was empty, not a single person in sight as the traditional Japanese waiting room doors opened and four Shinigami stepped out of it, entering the Human World and closed behind them. From there, Raz lead the group into the town they arrived at.

Karakura Town, in the year of 1901.

After a brief look around, Srash admitted that it was nice to be back here. Curious did Tanaka ask him that is and Srash explained to him that the last time he was in this world was around seventy years ago.

What lead to the blue-silver eyed Shinigami staring at the green-eyed one.

“Seventy?!”

Tanaka gave Srash a mustering look, tried to guess his age while receiving a glare from Ronin that caused him to flinch and stop instantly. That man looked like trouble, just like anyone else from the eleventh squad did, but even more when someone tried getting _too close_ at the vice-captain who only smiled amused at him.

“We should get going,” Raz called everyone to attention going ahead.

The Human World looked not much different from Soul Society, but also quite similar. Streets were crowded with people, clothes varied in colors, shapes and designs, allowing a rough guess who belongs to which class and then, the differences came. Aside from rickshaws and carriages pulled by people or horses, strange metallic cabins moved over the street without anyone that pulled it. It looked like it moved on its own, only wiring connected to a straight going wire made a possible idea about how it worked imaginable.

“Did humans learn to use Kido?” Tanaka dared to question in regards to what he sights and directs his question at Raz, “Yo Raz, you know what these are?”

Raz shrugged. “I am as clueless as you are.” Hearing a cheeky sound of surprise Tanaka made from behind.

Guess the twelfth division vice-captain was not so well informed as a member of that squad should be.

The four Shinigami walked along the pavement unnoticed by humans. Imagine the reaction if suddenly they saw four men dressed in black kimonos, and three of them with non-human appearance especially Raz who, to humans, would look like a demon or monster or something like that. Only Tanaka might pass as some kind of monk but the rest? Certainly hunted with pitchforks and fire.

On a road crossing, Srash took note how a group of humans stopped walking. Made curious, his look went around to find the reason behind that. One Srash’s green eyes looked upwards, it seemed that he found it. A small metal box that showed a red silhouette of a person stand still. At the same time did carriages and rickshaws cross the street until another metal box that hung higher than the one apparently meant for pedestrians switched from a green circle to a yellow and at the end to red.

Now the vehicles slowed down and came to a halt before the red person disappeared and had been replaced with a green person that walked telling the people to cross the road.

For Srash it seemed odd how two small boxes determined who had the allowance to pass the street and who not, but it also fascinated him because it showed how much humans developed since his last visit seventy years ago.

Ronin talking to him then made him jolt as it pulled him out of his fascination, “Lord Srash, we are about to lose eighth seat Tanaka and vice-captain Shirazu.”

Shocked about himself losing track so easily, Srash’s eyes went wide open as he spotted the other two on the side of the road meters ahead of them.

“Oi, hurry up!” Tanaka shouted at them once he as well took note of the Samebito and his guard severely behind him and Raz who remained unbothered from this shown by how casual he kept walking.

He was their squad leader, not babysitter.

Srash quickly jumped upwards in the air rather than walking, closing the distance faster with Ronin right behind him who received a scolding, “Why did you not tell me?”

“You seemed caught in curiosity and I did not meant to bother you when we could catch up in such short time,” Ronin explained his behavior, nevertheless apologizing for the supposedly grief mistake he made, “Please forgive me, Lord Srash.”

It was embarrassing for Srash to have such a thing happen right on his first mission as vice-captain of the Gotei 13, but he swallowed that shame as easy as he forgave Ronin after he apologized as humble as he did.

“I forgive you. But next time this happens, you are ordered to call me out of my curiosity.”

Ronin nodded, and confirmed the order, “As you wish, my-“

“Also Ronin,” Srash cut his guard, _no_ , the third seat of division eleven off once they returned to Tanaka and Raz. “While we are on a mission, you address me as _vice-captain Samebito_ , understood?”

Ashamed of himself for making _two_ mistakes after another, Ronin lowered the head before he spoke, addressing his lord appropriately, “I understand, vice-captain Samebito. Forgive me.”

Tanaka only watched their exchange in silence visibly confused from what just happened between the two Shinigami. Ronin appeared strong and tough, just like any other member from squad eleven, but the way his yellow eyes gazed at Srash, submissive, contrasted this strength. Like it was not just the fact that these two differed in ranks, something that was only known to Srash and Ronin made clear who submitted to the other. 

An hour later, Raz arrived in company of his group at their target location.

A city ryokan.

Baffled Tanaka switched his glance between it and the squad leader. “An onsen? Raz, what do we want here? I thought we had a mission?” Looking even more confused as the blue eyes of Raz glowed in excitement.

“It is our stray for the mission,” vice-captain Shirazu explained honest and walked ahead then followed by the other three.

Once inside the entrance, each one of them took their footwear off; Srash, Ronin and Raz their sandals, Tanaka slipped out of his geta. All put theirs neatly together at the wooden step, as someone’s incoming footsteps were to hear.

A man with a slight tanned complexion dressed in an orange-white yukata, messy black hair and crimson eyes appeared and welcomed the four new guests, “Welcome dear friends, at Natsuta Onsen.” From which three seemed surprised and only Srash managed to ask the obvious.

“You can see us?”

The man knit his eyebrows together and responded with, “Of course I can, young man.” Seemed to be amused of been asked. “After all, I am one of you.” Eventually introducing himself as the tenth seat of division thirteen, “Kadota Natsuta, at your service.”

Raz first chuckled, listened to Kadota explaining that Karakura Town fell under the jurisdiction of the Thirteenth Division and therefore required an outpost for its and other squad’s members That is why this ryokan existed to serve as safe house for Shinigami stationed here.

But also for humans to visit.

“And so far, nobody noticed anything?” Tanaka further questioned Kadota whose response was a shrug.

“You cannot see what you cannot see.”

Tanaka went silent, thinking about the meaning of that sentence when the owner led him and the other three to the common room. A human woman who hugged her man’s arm came down the floor in their direction but as soon as she and him were about to run into the Shinigami, neither of them reacted passing them by as if there weren’t four persons dressed in black kimonos. They only reacted to Kadota with a casual nod while Raz, Tanaka, Ronin and Srash remained unnoticed.

Therefore it was true. Kadota was a Shinigami.

\---

Assembled around a table in the common room, all four looked at Kadota who looked at all of them.

It was time to ask, “Now, what brings you fine men to my humble hotel?”

Prompt did Raz brief Kadota on the situation, “We are because in the past months, almost one hundred Human Souls have vanished. None of them was eaten from a Hollow or brought to Soul Society by performing Konso on it.”

Guessing from this, Kadota took it that the four Shinigami sitting here are meant to find out why this happened to these souls and how to make it stop.

The twelfth division vice-captain nodded.

Kadota clapped with the hands. “Well that is good to hear! Feel free to use my house as haven for your mission.”

Srash appreciated the kind offer of the Shinigami, “Thank you, tenth seat Natsuta.”

Speaking of names and ranks, Kadota showed interest in who his guests are. Though he and Raz were familiar to each other, he knew none of the three others and he liked to change that.

“Seventh Division, eighth seat, Tanaka Hanabata.”

“Eighth Division vice-captain, Srash Samebito.”

“Eleventh Division, third seat, Ronin.”

Crimson eyes saw those vice-captain badges attached to Srash’s and Raz’s arms causing him to be wondered.

“You two are vice-captains? From the divisions eight and twelve?” He asked unaware of what lately happened in the Seireitei.

Truly, this has been a lot to take in for Kadota Natsuta. Hearing that more than half of Gotei 13 was in a state of emergency while he was in the Human World having time of his life as owner of this hotel. Then again, what help could he be there?

He sighed and went back to be owner of a hotel, “Okay, I think it’s the best when I let my staff know that we four new guests and that their rooms need to be prepared. If you excuse me.”

After Kadota had left the room, Tanaka leaned back resting on his arms and sighed. He wondered how it feel to him, practically being the last one to learn about the events he just had to listen have happened in the Soul Society. Tanaka felt bad for Kadota.

“Well then everybody,” Raz changed the topic to their assignment. “I will now give you your tasks.”

\---

Ronin appeared in a park saw around. No Hollow to find or sense, everything seemed normal so he leaped up in the air to continue his patrol.

Same thing for Tanaka who walked through a market. Almost no difference to a market in Rukongai, people talked across each other, shouted their offerings all over the place, pushed through the crammed pathways, bargained with salesmen. Steam from boiling soup pots, grills and pans filled the air with a delicious smell of food.

As Tanaka walked by one especially delicious looking vendor, he groaned as he realized that he wasn’t in a Gigai.

“Found anything?” Raz questioned Srash who together with him searched an alley for clues. One of dozens of places in Karakura where Human Souls mysteriously disappeared and now the fourth place the two vice-captains inspected.

Dropping a piece of trash, Srash stood up and shook the head, “Nothing. I can’t even sense a thing.”

 _Dammit_.

For the fourth time now, nothing seemed left behind from whatever was behind the two Souls that had vanished here. It was starting to annoy Raz who considered this would be easy but instead appeared to take longer as expected. _Luckily_ were there another fifty-one places ready to be searched.

“Let’s head to the next location.” He just said disappearing with Shunpo and Srash right after him.

Next place had been a river. People fished standing to their knees in the water armed with makeshift harpoons and stabbed in the water. Some were lucky and pulled a fish out of the water, others not.

Meanwhile, between those fishers and all the other humans here either enjoying the sunny day with their children playing in the grass, the two Shinigami Srash and Raz walked and searched the place. Unnoticed by the humans, Raz held a sensor device in his webbed hand that again proofed to be of less use; adjusted to scan for Reiatsu signatures or remains no matter the strength, all it was able to detect was Raz, Srash and some human’s Reiryoku on an insignificant level. It honestly surprised Raz that they even appeared on the scanner. Nevertheless, he marked them.

Even a mere human _now_ could later turn out to be a Shinigami with potential.

“It appears we got another dead end, vice-captain Shirazu,” Srash concluded from finding nothing here. Raz noted it and deactivated the device.

“Leaves only fifty,” Raz added with sarcastic anticipation. “Another then.”

\---

Geta dropped careless on the floor. Tanaka loved his geta, preferred them to sandals a lot but after walking the entire day in them was no fun. His feet felt sore and he hissed when he set foot on the wooden ryokan floor towards the baths. Every step hurt.

Until the early evening, he patrolled through town without anything catching his sight or drawing his attention…except that one house he assumed to be a brothel given the men walking in and out combined with the sounds coming from it. Certainly nothing unusual and nothing of interest to Tanaka.

He took off his clothes, cleaned himself from head to toe, wrapped a towel around his waist and slid the door to the public baths open.

Steam first blocked his sight, but as soon as he walked further into the open area, blue-silver eyes caught sight of a group of humans sitting in the same tub Raz sat in. His blue-gray skin shined due to the heat making his body sweat and Tanaka at first felt discomfort from seeing his ex-boyfriend like that unbothered. He had to calm down. He distracted himself with the mental image of how the humans would react if they could see Raz, a more than two meters tall, lean muscled fishman sitting there together with them in a hot spring as if it was absolutely normal.

Their screams in terror calmed him as they made him chuckle.

Tanaka sat down in the tub next to Raz, both remained unnoticed from the humans, it was a little weird for the buzzcut-blonde to sit less than an arm length away from Raz, both naked and only one awkwardly looking at and away from the other frequently.

“You’re blushing,” Raz all of a sudden said, catching Tanaka ice cold.

Tanaka disagreed with a light yell, “No I’m not!” His face warm, cheeks a bit red but certainly _not_ because he checked Raz’s looks! The water’s fault it is!

“That was a joke, Tanaka,” Raz added, his voice lacking any humorous undertone like a little laugh for example.

Fortunately, the shorter of the two was used to this voice. “Didn’t I tell you to _laugh_ when you make a joke?” He reminded the vice-captain blunt.

Then, Raz huffed a laugh, or at least something close enough to one.

And then, silence. Between them it became awkwardly silent with neither looking at the other for minutes until Raz broke the silence, turned the head to Raz asking if Tanaka or Ronin found something on their patrol. Maybe, just maybe, luck had been more on the eighth and third seat’s side. 

Yet Tanaka seemed to have no good news either given how he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, “Nothing.”

The squad leader leaned back, sighed and his chest heaved, bright blue eyes gaze up aiming nowhere. And then asked where Ronin had been.

“If he isn’t here yet, I assume he is still out,” Tanaka guessed and made the same guess for the eighth division lieutenant as well.

“I see.”

Raz submerged in the water while Tanaka watched him and those bubbles bubble up once his head was inside the water.

\---

Karakura Town seemed to calm down during the night. Streetlights enlightened the streets, no rickshaws crossing the streets in sight as well as none of these self-driving iron cabins Srash watched on their arrival. People walked the streets but none of them seemed to be in a hurry. Shadowy figures and small mobs hang around a tavern, their drunk exclaims, singing and violent language broke the silence.

Ronin found resemblance with the eleventh division daily life. While the calmness of this town barely differed Ryuugamine, third district in North Rukongai. Those two scenarios were like the worlds he grew up in.

“Ronin!” The raven-haired moved, yellow eyes caught sight of the eighth division vice-captain and Ronin’s master, Srash Samebito approaching him with a jump through the night sky. A sight meant to fill him with content.

“Vice-captain Samebito!” Ronin addressed him perfect, no slip of the tongue first, follow the order he received from Srash. He seemed confused about his appearance, “Shouldn’t you be back at the hotel?”

“I could ask you the same,” Srash returned the question, green eyes glowing at Ronin in the dim light of the night.

“Do not worry about me,” Ronin reassured his superior. “I am fine.”

Srash smiled, nodded and turned his look back to the town below.

“Of course you are.”

The two saw around the area, let their senses roam. Small traces of Reiryoku, not unusual but nothing to show any greater interest for.

From his back scabbard, Ronin drew his Zanpakuto and made his way down to the ground. As he set foot on it he released his blade, “ _Defile, Kuroki_.”

Instantly, the Zanpakuto blade became pitch black. A black liquid dripped onto the earth into which Ronin stabbed and closed the eyes. Concentrating on finding a signature different from those around him, he immediately blocks Srash’s bright blue signature out. His mental eye looked at dozens of them, going even further than he or Srash were able to detect, using his Zanpakuto’s ability to basically hunt a strong Reiryoku or Reiatsu trace while block one weak after another until-

A loud monstrous scream tore Ronin out of his concentration.

“A Hollow?!”Alarmed from the scream, Srash grabbed the handle of his Zanpakuto immediately as he tried to make out its location. Until another scream reached his pointed ears and all he could see was Ronin pull his sword out of the ground and leaped ahead, using Shunpo to move even faster.

“Ronin!”

Zanpakuto held firm in his hand, the eleventh division Shinigami headed to the source from where those Hollow screams came, with excitement glowing in those yellow eyes of him. The closer he came the louder screams became. Ready to slay the Hollow, whose scream repeated once again, almost as if it called for attention.

Called for him to be slay it.

Srash, who was behind him yet barely managed to keep up with Ronin’s speed, jolted as he stopped suddenly mid-air. Just so in time did Srash manage to dodge him and ask surprised why he stopped. A question left unanswered but answered by the cry the white-haired Shinigami then heard.

“Help!”

It came from a human, or rather from a human soul that ran away from the Hollow that hunted him through the streets.

“Somebody please, help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note: Kuroki means "Black Devil"   
> Author's note: In the Srash lore of 2016, when Srash was a Naruto-verse OC, one of his two blades was called Kuroki.   
> \----  
> The scene where Srash watched the pedestrians had to be changed after I checked the wiki for the time period after the Vizard incident. Thought it was around 1925 but instead it was 1900 what lead to me checking wikipedia for when cars and traffic lights were invented. Once it was clear, no matter how much I could try to somehow loophole myself out of it, I just decided to change and adapt. 
> 
> In my head that "traffic light" works with an internal egg timer or something like that, constantly resetting itself or someone reset it after X amount of time. I mean it's 1901, certainly there's someone who'd love to be paid for that. 
> 
> Also I have to admit that I struggled a little with writing once the story left the Soul Society, basically the canon, and moved to Karakura Town in the year of 1901, the original content. It had me little "hm, how am I gonna do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any kind of critic, good, medium or bad, if you want to. I want to know what you think about my story and what I could improve. Especially the characters, that's important to me.


End file.
